


Ignis/Disabled!Reader Headcanons

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, disabled!reader, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A request from Tumblr: Ignis x reader that cant walk please?





	Ignis/Disabled!Reader Headcanons

  * Okayokay okay so uhhhhhhhh Iggy is a very helpful man, my man
  * If you cannot walk, due to a disability or some sort of injury, he’s gonna be at your side and helping you around
  * It’ll be pretty hard to get him off your side when helping you, but honestly, who doesn’t appreciate being babied a lot?
  * But, if you sit down and speak with him about his helicoptering over you, he will gladly lay off, but will still be helpful
  * Expect him to make you do normal tasks such as cooking, shopping, dates, etc. to give you a feeling of belonging and sense of normalcy.
  * If you choose to do some sort of physical therapy, he will be by your side, cheering you on throughout the entire way
  * If not, he’ll still be very supportive and loving of you, still helping you try to feel happy
  * Iggy loves you and would simultaneously die and kill for you.




End file.
